


【堂良】雪原

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 走肾不走心
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【堂良】雪原

走肾不走心 

死党的婚礼选在了远离大陆的太平洋海岛举行。对方把请柬拍在孟鹤堂脸上，威逼利诱要他务必出席。

“在敖德萨有这么一句俗语——‘如果你对一个人确实感到恼火，你就诅咒他：让他一辈子靠工资过活。’”

这句话真是厉害极了，直接打在了孟鹤堂的七寸之上。他虽然没读过《俄国人》，也不知道敖德萨在哪，但还是不敢对这恶毒的谚语掉以轻心，宁愿冒着项目被截胡自己被解雇现在就没钞票赚的风险，硬着头皮向上面申请了一个礼拜的假期。所幸他前一年拼死拼活积攒出不少美誉名声，老板赏识，客户理解，手下刚毕业进公司的小朋友们被他调教的也很有能力，这假期批得甚是顺利。

孟鹤堂去小男朋友家时顺嘴提了即将出游的计划，不抱希望地问他要不要和自己一起去。他本没想过周九良会欣然答允，毕竟自己充分认识那个年轻男人既懒且宅的本性，知道他闲暇时分宁愿窝在家里安静地长蘑菇也不愿四处瞎转放风溜达。

再说学院派是没有工作与生活平衡的概念的，休息日也照样能被他们拿去泡实验室。当然，业界其实更没有这种工作生活两不误的奢侈，但因为政治正确的缘故，各大媒体也能见到许多来自大雇主们假意为之的惺惺作态，鼓吹宣传（在规定的八小时之外）家中办公或灵活日程的优越性，不得不说也是一种社会进步。

结果周九良歪着头咬着笔想了几秒就爽快地同意了。“不过我只能去那儿过个双休日。——顶多加个周五，凑个长周末。”他因为自己不好请假而略显遗憾。大概是这鬼天气使然，比起远行年轻男人恐怕更讨厌此地寒冬，一有机会便要抓住用来逃离凛冽风雪。动因究竟为何，孟鹤堂浑不在意，听到这样的回答已经是受宠若惊十分满意。他们交往多时，终于即将有第一场旅行，真真令人憧憬。立刻着手包办了行程事宜：“行，那我提早几天过去，等周五到机场接你。”

飞机刚落地他就被拖上游艇加入他们告别单身派对。准新郎作为黄金单身汉最后的狂欢一连持续了几天几夜。孟鹤堂性格使然，一贯在聚会上放得开玩得好，这回就算千里迢迢晨昏颠倒满脸倦容也挡不住魅力无限，没花多少时间就与新友旧朋打成一片吆五喝六，惹得好些专门请来陪酒聊天不知内情的俊男美女们误认他才是即将结婚的主角。

只是时差对他的发挥还是有所影响，葡萄酒威士忌伏特加朗姆白兰地混着喝到底上头，下半夜孟鹤堂已经不胜酒力，一开始还能本分地安静坐在沙发上远离参与派对游戏，可听到死党因输了真心话大冒险下而被迫详述与另一半交往时的种种细节时突然大着舌头高声插嘴：“你还别说，我、我也是云南人！”

“我可去你的吧！”死党回过头来对着醉眼朦胧的他笑骂，“你老家到云南都能拉出条中国人口分布线了。”不由分说往杯中倒满尊美醇要他一口闷。孟鹤堂再不清醒也知道自己被一顿吐槽，立马嘴一撇，脸一拉，眼窝一热，摆出我见犹怜的模样。便有人起哄要他掷骰子在真心话大冒险里二选一。好死不死点数落在了大冒险上，死党一看抽到的题目立刻哈哈大笑，夺过对方手机翻起通讯录。“求婚？！”孟鹤堂酒都吓醒了一半，连忙张牙舞爪和死党打斗，色厉内荏地叫嚣，“警告你们可别瞎闹。”

好死不死，对方拨的正是周九良的手机号，还十分贴心地叫DJ暂停了音乐，众人放下酒杯各个屏气凝神，听着手机免提里的回铃音很有韵律地响了好几声。有这运气为什么不买彩票，孟鹤堂忽然一阵无来由的心慌。连忙在接通之前趁好友不备抢回私有财产，眼疾手快挂断电话。众人见状，互相交换眼神，忍笑忍得十分辛苦，却不约而同地选择狠命捂住嘴不敢发出声。孟鹤堂压根没工夫搭理旁人，一脸仓皇打开对话框输了好几行字，却又敲着退格键全部删除。五次三番，最终还是没有一条讯息得以有成功发送接收这样寿终正寝的结局。孟鹤堂咬着唇，狠狠叹了口气，把手机摔进了沙发深处。

当地时间周五傍晚时分，孟鹤堂在机场到达处成功接到自己的小男朋友。年轻男人略显萎靡困顿，打着呵欠揉着眼睛把随机箱递到孟鹤堂手中。“这家航空公司的飞机餐真难吃。”他抱怨，“通心粉硬得像蜡笔，咖啡就是放了色素的开水。”

“不都拿信用卡点数升级成了商务舱？按道理不该如此，怕是你嘴太叼。”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地揉了揉对方的脑袋，从口袋掏出一支防晒霜来，使尽浑身解数直到年轻男人不情不愿涂满面部四肢才罢休。

他们下榻的度假村式酒店位于海岛北端，进出只有一条双向单车道，远离尘嚣，不比酒店区热闹繁华，但每间屋子都有私密性极佳的私人海滩，甚合周九良心意。年轻男人不顾旅途疲惫，打开旅行箱换上沙滩裤酒欢呼着冲向海浪在水里玩得不亦乐乎。孟鹤堂瘫在遮阳伞下的躺椅上，戴着墨镜盖着浴巾啜着椰林飘香鸡尾酒，亦是一脸惬意。他想前几日真是掏空生命彻夜狂欢，如今风和日丽岁月静好，必须得好好珍惜。周九良玩得累了，学着当地特产绿海龟爬到岸边，白皙的脊背裸露在夕阳之下，染上一层浅浅的粉。他的男友高深莫测地瞥去一眼，立马下腹酥麻欲火焚身。只是始作俑者一脸无辜单纯，像是对孟鹤堂心中的小九九一无所知，半边脸贴着滚烫的细沙，眯着眼瞧他：“前天你给我打了个电话，我没接着。”

孟鹤堂心中一动，点了点头：“是。”

“你明知道还是我睡觉的时间。”

“对。”

周九良像个海豹一般懒洋洋地翻了个身，将肚皮暴露在空气之中。他差点被和煦温暖的阳光晃瞎，连忙伸手捂住了双眼，慢吞吞却一针见血：“真心话大冒险？”

孟鹤堂想点头，又想摇头，却悲哀地发现自己只能玩上早年间流行的不许说话不许动的木头人游戏。他太清楚年轻男人的喜恶，知道对方鄙夷一切用酒精麻痹中枢神经只能依靠动物本能的寻欢作乐。可更加悲哀的是，他更知道对方也颇为了解自己的喜恶，明白纸醉金迷灯红酒绿的社交活动在自己生活中占比之高。

“抽到了什么题目？”

“求婚。——他们抢了我的手机非要玩闹教我出洋相。”他斟酌解释，言辞诚恳，“我知道你不喜欢——我也不喜欢，把手机夺了回来就连忙给挂了。想给你发个短信的，却又怕吵着你。”

“有理。”周九良闭上眼，浓浓睡意里勉强蹦出两个字，也没解释也没要求对方解释不喜欢的是求婚还是玩笑，未等夕阳入海，便裹着浴巾陷入美梦兀自酣睡起来，徒留孟鹤堂一人摘下墨镜瞪着月华辗转反侧。

孟鹤堂死党的婚礼在岛上一个著名的私人农场举行，场地靠山面海，风景如画，又有赫赫有名的婚礼策划师协助，色彩设计装饰堪称精致绝伦，一看就是成堆钞票撒出来的大手笔。孟鹤堂有幸作为伴郎，捧着戒托聆听当地土著牧师主导仪式，见双方交换誓言婚戒互相接吻，情之所至心有所感立马热泪盈眶。而周九良西装笔挺坐在拱门之后观礼，一脸郑重其事，可注意力却不由自主集中在捧花的新鲜程度以及拱门之上的布料是涤纶还是真丝之上。

海岛高温高湿，礼毕之时穿得人模狗样的众人早已汗流浃背，却仍纷纷排队扯着笑容与新人合影留念。孟鹤堂牵着周九良恭贺死党新婚大吉，对方看着周九良露出狡黠一笑，互相拥抱时附在耳边轻声说自己认识孟鹤堂十数年，头一回见到对方玩个不作数的游戏也能到患得患失的地步。周九良嘴角勾出个弧度算是还了个温柔。知人知面不知心，怕是薄情风絮难拘束。他亦悄悄给予回答，仍旧一脸高深莫测的冷淡。 

婀娜多姿的空姐给二人端上冒着活力小气泡的香槟。周九良啜了一口便皱眉放平躺椅，拉下眼罩带上耳塞独自沉睡。一旁的孟鹤堂手伸进口袋摸索着天鹅绒小方盒，斟酌演练了数个小时不知如何开口。海岛的商业区税率低廉举世闻名，他在年轻男人飞机降落前在珠宝店里千挑万选最后刷爆所有信用卡，却直到回程航班的机长广播通知众人客机即将降落才寻到开口的机会。

九良九良。他轻声喊。年轻男人坐起身拽下一边耳塞给他回应，黑黢黢的眼罩遮住了心灵的窗户，而下半张脸依旧展现着浓浓困意，不像十分清醒的模样。孟鹤堂思前想后，脱口而出的却是另一番话语：等我们退休，搬去热带海岛居住是不是个绝佳选择？年轻男人闻言扑哧一笑，说孟哥你这是什么假期后症候群，无心工作不想搬砖也就罢了，年纪轻轻竟如此大言不惭，我都替你害臊。孟鹤堂对这戏谑调侃恍若不闻，双手插袋锲而不舍终于勉强在入活边缘疯狂试探：“那你喜欢我死党这个热带海岛婚礼吗？”

对方一把拽下眼罩，惺忪睡眼瞪着孟鹤堂半晌，实在不知对方接下来要讲些什么，索性抿唇不言不语，良久忽然扭头拉开遮光板向机舱外面望去。

夜幕早就笼罩在这座他们久居的城市上空，只是风雪交加，往日的霓虹缤纷却几不可见，入眼只有白茫一片。

“下雪挺好的。”年轻男人忽然没头没脑地说了一句，“孟哥，我现在更喜欢冬天。”


End file.
